To Gaze at the Moon
by ajohnson92
Summary: Ginny discovers she had a crush on her best friend... and so does Harry.    My first story. Reviews would be great. Be gentle.
1. Cream

Cream

Ginny woke with a start. For the fourth time this week she'd had a rather strange dream. She slowly eased herself out of bed, trying hard not to wake the sleeping man beside her. _Thank goodness Harry sleeps like a rock._

She crept her way over to the bathroom they shared and turned on the tap. The redhead felt a rush of relief as reality gripped her senses. She tried to assess the dreams she'd been having. She didn't know why Luna was constantly in her thought. Although the two had been friends for nearly nine years, it still unsettled her that her friend was creeping into her subconscious.

_Why Luna? Why not Harry? I shouldn't be having these kind of… __**provocative **__thoughts about someone, let alone a girl!_

These thoughts, feelings, mental accusations, about Luna were just not right.

_This isn't me_, she thought.

She let her mind wander back to where it had been just a few minutes earlier, to her lovely blonde friend. Luna really was beautiful. She had long soft hair the color of fresh milk. Ginny had been caressing that hair in her mind.

_Not caressing! Playing in it. Braiding it. That's it. I was braiding Luna's hair… Urgh. I'm a mess._

With that she looked up into the tall rectangular mirror just above her pedestal sink, curiously eying her reflection. She wondered about the girl in the mirror. Who she was and why such images were crossing her mind.

"Morning, Gin."

"Morning, Harry. Coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks. How did you sleep?"

"Fine," she lied. "I'll be off to work then."

"Wait, Gin. Why're you off in such a rush? Something bothering you?"

"Not at all," she lied again. "Just lots to do today. Want to get an early start."

"Alright. Well, I love you."

"Love you, too, dear. See you at dinner."

Ginny took one last swig of her coffee, checked herself in the hallway mirror, and strode out the front door, grabbing her coat on the way. She and Harry had purchased a flat together downtown near the Leaky Cauldron. It was easy access for her to get to and from work, seeing as she worked in Diagon Alley.

After the War, she, Luna and Hermione had opened a shop together. It was an odd kind of place. It was part café and bakery, to suit Ginny, and part bookshop and creature shop to suit Luna and Hermione. The shop was extremely successful and quite popular amongst many of the older Hogwarts students and young twenty-somethings. Students came to see what kind of treats were for sale and for Hermione's help with summer studies. The slightly older crowd came for the coffee and books. Occasionally, a parent might venture in to purchase a gift for a child, too.

Raising her head at the tinkling of the bells, Luna Lovegood caught Ginny's smile with her pale blue eyes.

"Good morning, Ginny. You look a bit flustered. Did the Nargles get you too? I woke up with my favorite pair of radish earrings missing."

"No Nargles this morning, Luna. But what do you mean your radish earrings are missing? You've got them on right now."

"Oh not these. I have several pairs," she stated. "These are just a backup. You know… just in case."

"Have you seen…?" Ginny started to ask. She trailed off as a fluffy ball of rust orange colored fur rubbed against her leg. "Hello there, Crookshanks. Looks like Hermione's just arrived."

As if on cue, the newly engaged Ms. Granger came bustling through the back door balancing about twelve massive books in her arms. "Sorry I'm late. My Remembrall went red this morning. I spent twenty minutes just trying to fine two bloody books!"

"It was the Nargles, Hermione. They must have tried to take your books but left them behind once you were onto them. If you found your books then perhaps you found my earrings? They seem to be missing."

"But Luna they're… Nevermind. I really am sorry that I'm late. Has anyone fed the Pixies?" She quickly went over to feed the animals in the next room, leaving Ginny and Luna to their own devices.

Much to the redhead's delight, a small group of teenagers came strolling in out of the early morning chill. Ginny flicked her wand at the chalkboard above her head to change yesterday's menu as she circled around to the other side of the counter. The new menu read

_**Blueberry Scones**_

_**Lemon Scones**_

_**Buttermilk Biscuits**_

_**Raspberry Jam**_

_**Apple Butter**_

_**Peanut Butter Chocolate Chip Cookies**_

Luna began taking orders and fetching coffee while Ginny transfigured a couple of doughnuts into scones. After delivering them to the teens she set about making more baked goods the Muggle way. Hermione had taught her to bake this past winter and she couldn't get enough.

_Things just taste better when made by hand, _she thought.

Tucking a lock of fiery hair behind her ear and wiping a bead of sweat off the end of her nose, Mrs. Potter sighed with contentment after placing the last of the cookies on a cooling rack.

_I'll have to bring any extras home for Harry. He loves blueberry scones almost as much as Luna loves…_

LUNA.

Her mind went back to her strange dreams. She'd gone all morning without thinking about them. Until now. She glanced over at her friend, frosty blonde hair glistening in the midday sun. Ginny was still utterly confused by her newfound feelings for Luna.

_Not my feelings! _She cursed herself. _I'm a 23 year-old married witch. I should have more control than this! _But she didn't.

Luna recommenced sipping her coffee, which she'd topped with too much whipped cream. Ginny sauntered over and swiped some with her finger. She accidentally knocked some off onto Luna's blouse. Instead of getting angry, Luna simply pulled out of her top and licked the whipped cream off. Some had slipped off in the process and landed on her pale breasts. Her soft, smooth, plump breasts. Ginny turned red in the face and mumbled an apology to Luna.

"Ginny, where are you going? There's no reason to be upset. It's only a blouse."

"I-I've got to go uh… to the bathroom," she blurted. "Right now. I've got the go now."

"Must've been something she ate."


	2. Lamb Chops and Merlot

A loud crack sounded in the Potter kitchen as Ginny arrived home. Harry was standing over the stove. Searing sounds filled the air.

"Evening, Gin. How was your day?" Harry asked.

"It wasn't bad, but it definitely could have been better," she admitted.

"Is something wrong at the shop? What happened?"

"Nothing, Harry. Calm down. I was just having an off day. That's all."

"Alright Gin, but you know you can tell me if something's bothering you. I'm your husband. It's what I'm here for."

_If only I could, Harry. _

"Really, I'm fine. What's for dinner?" she asked, changing the subject. "That smells divine!"

"It's more like who's for dinner. We've got company tonight."

"Oh, lovely. Who is it?" she inquired, taking a sip of her wine.

"Well the Longbottoms are…"

Ginny nearly choked on her drink at hearing the word 'Longbottom.' Harry eyes her suspiciously before questioning her.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

She faltered. "Um… yeah, Harry. I'm just going to go upstairs and, um… freshen up a little."

She sprinted out of the kitchen into the hall and straight into the last person she wanted to see.

"Oh, hello there, Ginny," Luna said from her place on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Luna. I was in such a hurry to get to the loo so I could…" _Good heavens look at her. She looks so amazingly good in that dress. She'd look even better with it off. _"I have to go!"

"See, Neville. I told you she wasn't feeling well today."

_Dear, Merlin, she's here! Merlin and Morgana she's here! In my house! After I made a complete baboon of myself at work today!_

Ginny was pacing in her room. She was hysterical. Why did her stupid husband have to go and do a thing like that? Ron must be rubbing off on him.

"Ok, Ok, Ginny. Calm down. You're an adult. You can handle this. It's just Luna for crying out loud! Just Luna. Now get back down there and act like you've got some sense!" she told herself. She started to exit the room when she got the sudden urge for Firewhiskey.

Meanwhile, Harry, Luna and Neville were lounging in the kitchen.

"Sorry about Gin, guys. She said she had a rough day at work," Harry explained as he offered Neville a glass of wine.

"It's alright Harry. But if you happen on a gnome while in the garden tonight make sure you give it to her."

"A gnome, Luna?"

"Yes, Harry, a gnome. Gnome saliva is good for you. Although I think it's only good for the skin. So in that case I'd just make her some Pepper Up Potion. Or some chicken noodle soup."

"Thanks, I guess. I'll remember that."

The three were conversing more about the properties of gnome saliva when Ginny finally emerged.

She looked and felt as nervous as a mouse in kneazle's cage. She had downed 3 shots of Firewhiskey before she could find the courage to come down to dinner. It was apparently not enough.

"Shall we?"

The four of them sat at the Potters' 6-seater table. Harry and Ginny sat on one side with Neville and Luna across from them. With a wave of his wand, plates, goblets, food and wine appeared before them.

"I didn't know you had house elves, Harry," Neville stated.

"Don't be absurd, Neville. Hermione would have a fit if we did," he said with a smile. He shot a look at Ginny before continuing, "I'm sure glad I put a stasis charm on the food."

She gave him a sheepish smile before turning back to her plate. Everyone dug in. Harry was a brilliant cook since he had to cook for the Dursleys.

_I sooo love that Harry can cook. I really do love him. He's a great wizard. So I really don't understand why I like Luna so much. _She snuck a peek at the witch. She was using two knives as chopsticks. _Typical Luna. Always so… cute. _

"Ginny?"

"What? Yeah?"

"I've call you about three times, Gin. Would you like dessert?"

_Oh I'd like some dessert alright. _But she didn't say that out loud.

"Yeah. I could use something sweet."

Although ice cream wasn't exactly what she had in mind.

(^-^) y

Ginny Potter definitely wasn't a drunk, but she sure as hell was giggling like one. It was a quarter eleven and she and Harry were cuddled up in a cushy armchair in the living room. Luna had been explaining how Wrackspurts laid their eggs in bottles of alcohol.

"That's why you brain goes fuzzy. Daddy and I have been trying to come up with a way to filter them out, but that would be counter productive."

Confused, Neville asked, "Why would that be counter productive?"

"The Wrackspurts are the reason its alcohol. Without the head fuzz its just the same as pumpkin juice."

All this time, Ginny had been staring adamently at Luna, looking her up and down, licking her lips. She felt a warming sensation in her lower abdomen.

"Harry I think it's time for your guests to be going!" she exclaimed. "We've all got work in the morning and it's almost midnight. Plus we've got a little work to do ourselves," she said with a sly smile.

"Work?" asked Harry. "What work?"

"I think she means she want to have sex with you. If that's the case then Neville and I will be leaving. I think I'd like to have sex, too, tonight."

Harry and Neville turned a violent shade of red. Luna got up and tugged the blushing man into a standing position.

"I'll see you at the shop in the morning, Ginny. Have a good night."

_Oh we will. _

Green light was still shining on Harry's face when Ginny started tearing at his button-up shirt. She plastered her lips to his and pushed him against the closest wall. She let go of her control to start on her blouse and Harry took this lapse in power as a chance for him to take over, turning them around and pinning her in place. He took her legs and wrapped them around his waist and whispered, "I love it when you're drunk and horny."


	3. I just sat there

**A/N: hiya! im so excited to get this next chapter up. im trying my hand at some conflict and i think its going pretty well. ill leave you too it then. send me some reviews. oh and just so you know, ill be switching pov during the rest of this story. **

**Disclaimer: if i owned it, i wouldnt be posting it here. **

**Luna's POV**

Something wonderful-smelling was coming from the other room as soon as I stepped out of the floo. Looks like Ginny's already here. Or perhaps Hermione. Either way, somethiing smells really great.

Hermione was coming out of the store room with different bags and boxes of pet food when she saw me. She smiled and said, "Good morning, Luna."

"Good morning, Hermione," I answered. "You look like you may need a little help with the animals. I'd love to join you."

**Ginny's POV**

I heard the floo activate and knew she'd just arrived. At the moment I was taking her favorite baked treat out of the oven: blueberry, chocolate chip muffins. She'd have to some in here sooner or later. She loved these things.

I had just placed the last muffin on the cooling rack when she walked into this half of the shop. I quickly swiped a jor of peanut butter from the cabinet, set it on the counter and placed a muffin on top.

"Oh, you've got one ready for me? Thank you, Ginny." She smiled at me with one of her signature smiles. It was more that her face grew a little brighter and the corners of her mough turned up slightly. She always made these little gestures to show her mood. It was always cute.

I watched her as she peeled the paper off the bottom of her snack and bite a chunk off before dipping her finger into the peanut butter to scoop some out. My mouth watered as I watched her suck her finger clean. I felt like it happened in slow motion. It was amazing. _**She **_ was amazing. I wanted her to rub the peanut butter all over her so i could lick it off. I wanted to coat myself in the stuff so she could lick it off.

She looked... "So good."

"Yes, it's very delicious, Ginny."

"What? What do you mean?" I panicked. Oh, Merlin. How much of that did I say out loud? What if she could read minds! She'd know everything!

"The muffin... You said it was good. I just agreed with you is all."

Oh thank heavens. She's just as oblivious as ever.

"Oh. Right. Well... you're um... welcome. i kind of made them as an apology for knocking you over last night."

"Oh don't worry about that. It's quite alright. But I am greatful for the muffins."

Hermione sauntered in with a look of triumph on her face. "I've gotten the last of this mornings shipment of books organized. I'll handle the next when it comes this afternoon. Oh muffins!" she exclaimed witha giddy smile on her face. She sat next to Luna sn started munching away, but instead of peanut butter, she slathered hers with orange jam.

My friends are so strange.

{^-^} [:-D] (;-p)

It was only 10:47 and the shop was slammed. I was running the cafe and Mione was running the books and things and Luna was running in between. There were about 8 people in line and the bell above the door just jingled again.

"Two lemon scones and a large black coffee. That'll be 7 sickles 25 knuts," I said, handing a large witch her order, "Here's your change. Feel free to browse the other side of the shop and have a good day. Next."

The timer for the oven dinged and as if on cue, Luna popped her head throught the opening to the other side of the shop.

"Need anything?" she asked while taking in the growing chaos in the room.

"Yes. Please. Oven," I puffed. A short wizard wearing a forest green set of robes was next in line. As I took his order, Luna was removing cookies from a hot tray to cool.

I was handint the short wizard his change when a loud crack sounded in Hermione's half of the store. I assumed it was my brother but quickly realized it wasn't. What sounded like a heavy book hit the floor and choked sobs reached my ears. Luna looked at me and I looked at her and we looked back towards where the crying was coming from. We bolted into the other room leaving our customers upset and confused.

I could honestly care less. My best friend might be hurt. They'll get over it.

We found her sitting in the floor nearest the toads. He had his arms wrapped around her, and he kept saying it was going to be alright.

"What's going to be alright, Harry? Hermione, are you ok? Did you hurt yourself?"

"Gin, Luna, you two stay here with Hermione. I need to get back. Fast."

"Harry, wait! Where are you going? What's going on?"

"St. Mungo's. I lvoe you. I've got to go."

He apparated away and left me with a million and one things going through my mind. I didn't know who was there or what had happened to them, but I had to find out.

I grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and asked her what happened. She just kept hugging herself and continued to crie. I shok her hard and yelled at her to tell me what Harry said. I was being pretty nast to her at the moment but I didn't care. i just needed her to tell me it wasn't mum. I asked her again.

"Who is at St. Mungo's? What happened, Hermione? Is it mum?"

She shook her head no. Relief flooded through me until she opened her mouth to speak. What came out made me want to die.

"It's Ronald. He was hit with a Severing Charm."

She started crying again. Only this time much harder. At least she could show emotion. I, on the other hand, could not. I just sat there with a blank look on my face, trying to make my mind comprehend what I had just been told. But I couldn't. So I sat there. I just... sat there.

The last few hours were a blur. It was like it hadn't even happened to me. Like I had watched it happen to someone else. I knew Luna had made everyone leavce the shop. I knew Hermione and I just sat useless on the floor. I knew Harry had come back and i knew we appareted to Ron. I knew Hermione had been given a Calming Draught when we arrived. I knew that mum was hysterical. I knew i was at home now sitting in my favorite armchair while Luna was comforting Hermione on my couch.

What I didn't know, however, was what had _**actually**_ occured. I had all the bits and pieces of information but not a clue how they went together.

Luna looked up at me and smiled on of her dreamy smiles. I instantly felt better. She always made me feel something. Usually it was nauseous or embarrassed, but right now it was hopeful. Hopeful that Ron would be alright. Hopeful that things would work out.

**A/N: i hope you liked it. i wasnt exactly sure how to end it but i decided not to cut off just before hermione revealed who was in the hospital. that would just be cruel. leave me lots of love. until next time.**


	4. Little Owl

**A/N: Kind of a filler chapter. But i couldn't just jump from where I left off the the next actual part of the plot so I wrote this. Remember to check out my other 2 fics. Leave me reviews please!**

Hermione stayed with us last night. She cried herself to sleep. It was awful. She and Harry had left early this morning to head over to St. Mungo's. Hopefully Ron will wake up today. The news had gotten out already, no thanks to our stupid customers. Skeeter ran an article about it criticizing Ron's abilities as a Junior Auror. I had really hoped she died in the war. Bugger.

Reporters were waiting for me outside the shop when I got there this morning. This was going to be an interesting day. Luna arrived a few minutes later, only to be ambushed by Skeeter's cronies as well. She, unlike me actually gave them a reply: a smile. It atayed on her lips as she entered, and then she gave it to me. I warmed a little inside. She seemed to have that affect on me.

I brought her a mug of hot chocolate. She liked it with a candy wand in it. Peppermint flavoured. I just had a plain cup of coffee. We sat in silence for a few moments before she spoke.

"Where do you want to start?"

"Start what?" I asked, hoping she didn't wanna talk about how awkward I'd been.

"Well, Hermione usually does the backroom duties and seeing as she's not here, we have to do them today as well as what we normally do."

"Oh," was all I said. I'd forgotten that Hermione took it upon herself to do all the counting and stuff for the cafe. _I don't even know what she does everyday. I guess we'll have to find out..._

Luna's voice interrupted my thoughts. "She opens the shop every morning, so she takes care of filling orders for both sides the night before and has them delivered the next day. I did it last night, so the shipment should arrive with the rest of the post this morning. We've got to feed the animals and clean their cages, stock the shelves, and do the inventory again at the end of the night."

I stood there with my mouth hanging open just a bit. How did Luna know all this stuff? Either way, I was glad she did.

"Oh and we have to count the drawers before and after we open. Want to make sure the Nargles haven't gotten in." She flipped her creamy blonde hair over her shoulder and skipped off towards the cellar door. I followed close behind. Just to the right of the stairs were the shelves that housed the food for the animals. Luna levetated six different bags and one really large crate and headed back up the stairs. Not knowing what else to grab, I ran to catch up with her. I was terribly pleasedto see that she actually knew what she was doing. This girl was a lifesaver!

I watched her as she carefully fed the owls from her hand. She had let them out of their cages and they were all perched in a circle around her. A male Little Owl sat on her shoulder nibbling her earring. She looked so at peace with the birds surrounding her. She looked like an angel.

I picked up the nearest bag of food. It read _Jainon Jessup's Food for Toads. Just add water. _Hmph. Strange directions. Opening the bag I found small pellots about a centimeter in diameter. I sniffed it. It smelled like dirt. I started for the wall of toads when I felt Luna grab my wrist.

"You need a dropper for that," she said. With a flick of her wand and a nonverbal spell, a small glass dropper flew into her hand. She handed it to me and continued. "You've got to place the food in the dish and add 2 drops of water. Like this."

I watched her as she placed the toad food into a shallow bowl. She dipped the pipette into the water dish and squeezed on drop onto the pellot. Nothing happened. Only after a second drop, like she said, did the pellot start to transform. What started out as a ball of dirt turned into a pile of grubs and flies.

"Ewe! That's disgusting!" I shrieked. "But it's bloody brilliant!"

Luna just smiled at me and handed me the pipette. After feeding the rest of the toads, she showed me how to feed the cats and snakes. Then it was time for stocking. In the alleyway behind the shop, a small sack sat next to the door. Attached to it was a small tag address to _HG, LL, & GP._ I smiled to myself. Hermione was a genius. The little devil put an Undetectable Extension Charm on the little bag so that all of our supplies should be hauled in one tiny sack. Clever, clever girl.

I made myself a hot cup of tea and began to empty the contents of the bag onto one of the tables in the cafe. I filled three alone with 2-foot high stacks of books. I could bet a thousand galleons that Hermione would read them all before they sold. That girl could eat through a book or two a day.

Once everything was unpacked, every single table in the cafe - 16 of them - was covered in supplies. As was the countertop and the majority of the floor. Luna had set out to shelf the books so I tended to the foodstuffs. I never realized how much flour and sugar we used in a day. i used a massive 20-pound bag in just one batch of scones! Hermione had ordered 10!

Two hours passed and i was finally putting away the last bit of parchment for reciepts. Luna went to flip the closed sign and I watched her hair blowing in the invisible wind. Not two seconds after the sign said "OPEN", the door swung in and the first few usuals came sauntering towards me. Good thing I had started the day's first batch of muffins. It eas only 8 o'clock and we'd been here for three hours! It was going to be a very long day.

Around 11, Luna skipped over to the counter and grabbed a muffin.

"There'll be fresh ones soon. In about 3 minutes these come out of the oven," I told her, pointing to the big Muggle machine. She smiled at me and beckoned me towards the other room.

"I should show you how to operate this half of the shop. It's quite simple, really. Just no food and less tables."

She started out telling me about how the books were organized and how to summon a specific one. The timer for the oven dinged and I ran over to take them out. Setting the last on the cooling rack, a flurry of motion errupted in the cafe. All hell was breaking loose. It was lunch time.

...

"How is he?" I asked Hermione nervously. I was beginning to worry about my brother. She smiled weakly at me. The warmth in her bloodshot eyes put me at ease. She sat down next to me and hugged me before saying, "He's alright. He woke up this morning. He doesn't seem to have much memory loss. He remembers everything except for the accident. He wants to see you." She squeezed my hand.

Mum was sitting in a chair next to Ron's bed when I came into his room. He looked pale and sinch, and he had a scar similar to Charlie's across his right cheek.

"Wait 'til you see my chest, Gin. Lookes a map of London," he chuckled. Mum shot him a dark look. "Sorry. I was just tryin' to put her of my scars."

"It's alright, Mum. I just... I can't... I - I..." I leapt onto the bed and embraced my brother. I was bawling my eyes out. It was like all the emotion i hadn't been able to show before was pouring out of me right this second.

"There, there, Ginny. Nothing's gonna keep me from kickin'. I helped defeat Voldemort. Some stupid little Severing Charm isn't gonna keep Ron Weasley down."

"I thought I'd never see you again. I though I was going to lose another brother," I cried, tears streaming down my face.

Ron only hugged me tighter and wiped my wet cheeks. "No worries, Gin. I'll always be here."

**A/N: Tell me if I annoy you with having an author's note at the beginning and the end. I have to keep you all updated since it takes me at least 2 days to type this up. I write on paper at work so I have to transfer. Meh. Well I hope you like it. I tried to end it nicely. Most of my chapters end that way. Though I'm having a bit of trouble coming up with a title for this one. They're all really cliché but they work for me. Please PLEASE! review for me guys. It really helps me write. I can get chapters up faster if i have suggestions for what you want to see happen since this isn't completely planned out. Thanks. Until next time...**


	5. The Cellar Door

A little bird landed on Ginny's shoulder. It tweeted softly in her ear, getting her attention, before bursting into song saying'

_Miss Granger summons you for a special date,_

_An important occasion for her, you, awaits._

_Please respond quickly and I'll tell you something she'd hate:_

_Please arrive on time, that means please don't be late!_

The bird transfigured itself into the official invitation to Hermione's bridal shower. 'Leave it to Mione to use sophisticated magid to send out invitations.' Her brother, she speculated, just sent out memos that said "Come over at 7 on Thursday." Later that night she would learn he would just spill the beans about a small get together to celebraet his upcoming nuptuals. No doubt there would be quidditch talk. And strippers. Dressed like the Chudley Cannons. Gross.

She went inside from the garden to prepare for the rest of the day. It was Sunday so the shop wouldn't open until noon, and it was on ly 8. She decided to go shopping for her soon to be sister-in-law. Ginny's immediate thought was to go to Flourish and Blotts, but she realized her friend probably alread read everything they had in stock. She'd seen Harry us a thing called a computer to search for things before so she thought she'd give it a try.

Harry sat bolt straight up in bed after being awaked from his slumber. Ginny was screaming her head off, shouting hexes at... Someone was in their house!

He leapt from his bed and ran as quickly as possible to the aid of his witch. Hopefully he would get there in time to save her from... the computer.

**Ginny's POV**

And that's what he told everyone later at the shop. All the usuals or anyone who was muggle-born heard about my run in with that ruddy machine. Harry could be a real git sometimes. I mean, honestly, how was I supposed to know how to use the damn thing!

He even told Luna!

I was _mortified_! Lund didn't even know what a computer was but she laughed all the same. I felt terrible to have her laugh at me. I was sitting in the cellar at the bottom of the stairs because I couldn't take her making fun of me.

Light flooded onto my back as I stared at my shadow on the floor. In seconds I felt a small hand on my shoulder. I knew it was her. I tried my best to hold myself together when she asked me waht was wrong. She should know! She laughed at me. And I couldn't handle that with how I felt about her.

How did I feel about her? I know she was attractive. Extremely attractive. She was smart and witty. She had a wonderful sense of humor. I liked her a lot. Did I love her? No. I couldn't. I was someone else's and so was she.

I felt her pull me into a hug and rest her head on my shoulder. I stiffened at first, then gradually let her hold me. I sobbed once... twice... three times before the waterworks began. She held me even closer, oulling my head down to rest on her chest.

If I wasn;t so bloody upset I would be relishing in the fact that my face was touching her breasts. They were soft and warm, just as I thought they would be. I snuggled closer to her. She smelled like vanilla and honey, perfectly her. I could stay wrapped in her arms forever, but I couldn't. Yet I couldn't bring myself to pull away either.

"You don't have to feel guilty."

I practically jumper off of her. "Guilty? why would I feel guilty?" I was sweating bullets. She was onto me. I sat twiddling my fingers nervously before I finally decided to get up and leave. She grabbed my hand, keeping me from retreating up the stairs. I looker at my hand in hers. It felt amazing, but not as amazing as the sensation I felt next.

I didn't have time to react before her lips were pressed against mine. I wated it to stop. I wanted it to never end. I didn't know what I wanted, really. But I did know that her lips were smooth and her tongue tasted of lemon. I know if I hadn't heard Harry calling for me... well, let's just say we wouldn't have come upstairs any time soon.

When we finally broke contact, she took a step back and smiled. Looking at her lips they were swollen and raw. It'd be obvious we had been kissing. At least for her it would be. I could blame it on crying. She didn't look phased at all by what had just happened. She seemed... pleased. Like she actually wanted to...

My thoughts were interrupted by the light flooding in through the door.

"Ginny? Are you down there?"

It was Harry's voice.

"Coming!"

**A/N: There was the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Any suggestions? I tried to incorporate more L/G action this time. Not too much, I feel like it's too early still, but enough to satisfy you guys? Well anyway I hope to pump out another chapter before New Year's. And just in case you read my other fic **_**Draco, Please**_**, I havent abandoned it. I've just been flying around like crazy lately. My brain I mean. Sooooo much to do with the holidays and I just finished my first semester of college too. 3.675 gpa though, so not too bad. Ok I'll leave you be. Until next time... REVIEW!**


	6. Shower Me With Gifts

**A/N: Not much to say about this one. Just hope you like it. Review for me please. **

436. That's how many books we have in our flat.

23: the average number of chapters in each book.

567: the average number of pages per book.

247: the time.

It was only 2:47 in the morning, and that's what I had come up with as a solution to my problem.

What's wrong with me? I can't think straight without thinking about her. Every time I close my eyes I see her face and feel her lips. It's driving me insane! It happened three days ago! I still can't think of anything, though, to do about it. I've written countless letters - that i didn't send - to her trying to express my feelings, but now of them are right. I wish I could just forget.

That's it! I can forget.

I ran to the kitchen in search of a glass phial. Finding one in the cupboard above the stove, I unstoppered it and set it on the counter. I soundlessly summoned my wand out of my bedroom and placed the tip to my right temple. A small glowing orb appeared at the end of my wand after muttering a few words. Carefully, I moved my wand over the phial and let the memory slide inside. Feeling relief wash over me, I suddenly felt tired.

Without thinking I placed the phial into a bag on the counter top and somehow my feet shuffled their way to my bed and my head found my pillow.

...

I awoke early the next morning in order to prepare for Hermione's bachelorette party. I had convinced Percy to let me rummage through his room so i could fine a suitable book for Hermione. Under some old school robes behind his door. I found a bag of books from Percy's Hogwarts days. Rifling through it, I found two books I had never seen before that were written in the Middle Ages. Perfect.

I packed them away in a cute handbag I'd gotten for her a few days earlier that I had stocked with girly thinks like blush, mascara and nail polish. I picked my way through the creaks and cracks of the Burrow's stairs down into the kitchen. From there, i kissed my dad, and mum and I flooed to Hermione's flat.

We were on of the first to arrive. Only Hermione's mum, and her cousin Laura were there before us. After hugging Mione and Mrs. Granger, mum and I busied ourselves with decorating tables the Muggle way until Mione's cousin Laura levitated the table we were working at to show us she knew about magic. She had gone to Beauxbaton's and graduated the year after me.

Fourty minutes later, the small flat was crammed with familiar faces. The Patil twins were there, along with Susan Bones, Katie Bell and a few other Hogwarts friends. And, of course, Luna. I was determined to act normal in her presence, especially now that the memory from the other day was gone.

Hermione had gotten many gifts, including season tickets to the Hollyhead Harpies games from Katie, and an antique necklace from her mother. Luna gifted a dirigible plum sapling and then came my gift. She neatly unwrapped the package, making sure to fold the paper before placing it in the rubbish bin. She smiled when she saw the handbag and thanked me saying, "Oh, Ginny, it's wonderful! I've been eying this bag in the window for ages! Thank yo so much!"

I hugged her in return and replied, "Wait until you look inside. Harry finally taught me how to buy things on the internet so I filled the bag with tons of Muggle beauty supplies as well as magical ones so you can be extra-beautiful all the time." She reached in and started to empty the bag when I stopped her.

"Mione, when I said tons, I literally meant tons. I took a page from your book and put and Undetectable Extension Charm on the purse. And speaking of book," I pulled out my wand and pointed it toward the opening of the bag, "Accio books!" The two large tomes flew out and landed on the table in front of us.

"Oh my Merlin, Ginny..." Her mouth hung open in awe as she stared at the books in front of her. "Ginny there are,,, ancient. And very rare. Only several hundred of these were printed in the mid 14th century." She held up the pair. "I've wanted to read these since 3rd year! You're wonderful!" She practically leapt across the coffee table to wrap me in the biggest bear hug imaginable. "Where on earth did you find these?"

"Percy's room under a pile of clothes behind the door." The whole room filled with laughter. "It was a real task," I joked.

A few hours later and the party was almost done. Only Luna and Mrs. Granger remained besides me. While the two of them tidied up the kitchen and food, Hermione and I took the rest of the living area.

"So how do you feel about the wedding being so close?" I asked her. She peeked into the kitchen to make sure no one was listening and turned back to me. She sighed. "I'm really nervous, Gin. More nervous that when I took my NEWTs. More nervous than the Final Battle, Gin! I don't know what to do with myself!" she whispered furiously.

"Calm down, Mione," I chuckled. "There's nothing to be worried about. Except perhaps how much money you're going to spend on food later. Ron's a simple man with simple needs. If anyone should be nervous its my brother. I'll kill him if he hurts you."

She laughed at that. "You do cast a mean Bat Bogey Hex."

"Let's finish getting this place cleaned up, and I'll do your make-up for a night out. Sound good?"

When the last piece of paper was picked up off the floor and Hermione had said goodbye to her last two guests, we stared getting ready for the night. She began rummaging though the bad I'd given her to find a suitable color eyeshadow and nail polish for out girls night out.

"Her, Mione, I'm gonna go to the kitchen to get us some drinks. I'll be right back. But if you find a nail color called Starlight Blush, set it aside foe me, will ya?"

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed two big glasses out of the cabinet. I filled them each with butterbeer and got some cookies out of the pantry, too, and started back for the bedroom.

I handed Hermione her drink and the in of cookies and asked, " Did you find it?"

I plopped down next to her nibbling a cookie.

"No," she said. "But I found this."

She held out a small phial. My eyes went wide.

**A/N: FINALLY! I finally typed up that damn chapter! Ok well review review review! please tell me what I need to improve for you guys. I really want these stories to be good.**


End file.
